1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device containing plural modules in a housing which has plural inner surfaces. The present invention also relates to a method of reducing multi-path fading in a housing that has plural inner surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, boards contained in housing have been generally connected to each other with wiring. Alternatively, the boards and/or circuit elements provided on the board have been connected to each other with wiring pattern.
In a case of using the wiring and/or the wiring pattern, it has been difficult to improve a transmission speed based on any interference between the items of wiring by spurious radiation, electromagnetic induction and the like as well as any variations in an amount of delay at respective items of wiring. If a space occupied with the wiring or wiring pattern is made small when downsizing the electronic device, large interference between the items of wiring may arise. According to an inner structure of the electronic device, a position where wiring is to be located may be set. This deteriorates flexibility in a design of the electronic device, so that it may be difficult to design the electronic device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-220264 has disclosed an electronic device in which wireless communication can be performed without any wiring or the like to enable data transmission to be performed with a high speed.